


Seekers and their Wings

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why you don't play with a Seeker's wings while they are asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seekers and their Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is early on in Springer and Callista's relationship, they are not yet bonded.

With the entire berth to herself at the moment, Callista was lying flat on her chest with both wings fluttering a bit in the air. She made soft noises in her sleep that could be interpreted either as whimpers of happiness or sadness. 

Springer smiled to himself walking over to the berth and touched her wings. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

The wings flicked hard once at the touch on them. Callista came online suddenly, not fully coherent and she rolled over on the berth, her fist colliding with Springer's faceplates. "Don't touch the wings," she growled.

Springer winced at the punch and then grinned. "Okay don't touch the wings," he said taking her hand and kissed it. 'Probably also don't wake her up,' he thought to himself.

Callista sat up, frowning. "Springer?" she asked as her processor cleared from the recharge state.

"Yeah?" Springer said looking at her.

"Are... you ... okay?" Callista asked hesitantly.

"I'm okay," Springer said sitting down next to her. "Not much of a morning bot are you?" he asked.

"Have you not been told of the dangers of waking a Seeker by touching their wings?" she frowned.

"No, I just learned it this morning," Springer replied leaning over to kiss her.

"You have more privileges than most. For you, the rule is simply don't touch them when I'm in recharge," she smiled.

"Okay wait for you to come out of recharge before touching you," Springer said, smiling. "I think I can do that."

"Do you now? You have been fascinated with my wings since you laid optics on me," Callista grinned.

"Well yeah," Springer said and laughed.

"It is almost worth it just to watch your expression when I subspace them," Callista said, trying not to laugh, "You look almost like a small lost toy without an owner."

"You are such a tease, Callie," Springer said, making a face as an idea came to him.

Callista leaned behind Springer and kissed the back of his helm.

Springer turned his helm to look at her. "But if we're going to talk about what we like about each other," he said. "Your turn?"

"Needing your ego stroked some are you?" Callista teased. She smiled as she thought about where to start. "Well, physically... you're strong and well-built. And it is certainly interesting to watch you with your swords," she paused there for a moment to gather her thoughts again before continuing.

"No, not stroking my ego," Springer said smiling. "Just looking for some way to tease you, dear spark."

"Despite everything you have seen and been through, your spark is soft and you have a sense of humor to lighten the mood. And you were willing to give this femme a chance here, despite her origins," Callista finished and then kissed Springer properly, one hand resting on his chest, over his spark.

Springer returned the kiss. ::Just don't tell anyone I'm a soft spark,:: he said privately. ::I would never hear the end of it.::

::Alright, I promise,:: Callista replied to him.

::And that past of yours is another of the things that I love about you,:: he said. ::It helps you to understand me and appreciate me.:: He reached up behind her massaging her wings.

Callista broke the kiss and rested her helm against Springer's chest, her wing closest to him fluttered softly against him.

"Okay I guess my turn," Springer said. "Another thing I like about you. Your eyes, they are so expressive, turning shades, darker when you're in a good mood, and light when you are angry."


End file.
